Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is a joke shop in Diagon Alley owned by Fred and George Weasley. It sells practical joke objects, such as Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, and Fred and George's special WonderWitch products, such as love potions and ten-second pimple remover. The Weasleys got the money for the shop from a combination of Harry Potter's donated Triwizard Tournament winnings and their own money, earned from previous sales made at Hogwarts. Argus Filch banned all of Fred and George's products from Hogwarts in 1996. Products Joke Products Note: this is not a complete list. *"Skiving Snackbox" - A Skiving Snackbox is a range of sweets to make the user ill. The user develops strange symptoms depending on the type of snack eaten. The purpose of these was to make a student appear unable to stay in class. Most came in two colour-coded parts: one that would cause the malady, and one that would heal the pupil once they had left class. They include: Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles *"Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs" - Unstoppable fireworks that multiply at any attempt to vanish them, they include a shocking-pink wheel, fire-breathing dragons, sparklers that spell out profanity, rockets with long tails of silver stars, and firecrackers. When any two types collide, they make new kinds. Include Basic Blaze Box and Deflagration Deluxe. Background History: In Fred and George's final year, they used these fireworks as a protest against the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and new Headmistress, Professor Umbridge. *''Canary Creams, temporarily transfigures the user into a canary *"Ton-Tongue Toffee'' (tested by the Weasley twins on Dudley Dursley ). When eaten, they cause the tongue to rapidly swell and turn purple. *''Decoy Detonators, when dropped they run away and explode out of sight, giving the person a diversion if necessary. *''Edible Dark Marks - "They'll make anyone sick!" *''Extendable Ears, used to hear voices at the other end of the ear. *''Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher, excellent on everything from boils to blackheads. *''Headless Hats, make the wearer's head invisible (along with the hat itself). * Muggle magic tricks *Patented Daydream Charms, virtually undetectable highly realistic 30-minute daydreams. (side-effects can be: slight drooling and a dazed expression) *Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder (which is used by Draco Malfoy against the members of the DA while smuggling Death Eaters into Hogwarts). *Portable Swamp, creates a swamp when used. *Pygmy Puffs, miniature puffskeins *Quills (in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer varieties) *Punching Telescopes'' which, when squeezed, give the user a black eye which is almost impossible to remove (Hermione Granger is a victim of one in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince). *''Reusable Hangman'' - "Spell It Or He'll Swing". *''Shield Hats'', used by the Ministry of Magic for defence against enemy forces, using a Shield Charm. *: (expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves, and so on) *Trick wands that turn into a variety of unexpected things when waved. *''U-No-Poo, a caustive product with a name meant to parody "You-Know-Who". *WonderWitch'' products, a range of love potions. Defense Objects With Voldemort's presence now acknowledged by most wizards, Fred and George made a few hats imbued with the Shield Charm as a joke. However, they did not forsee the Ministry of Magic's interest in these items. According to the two, many adults seem to have difficulty with the Shield Charm, and as a result they expanded into other defense objects, such as Decoy Detonators and Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Category:Diagon Alley *